megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Appearances Listings
So for a while now, I've been putting what are essentially the same game on the same line in the Appearances sections, ie "Persona 3 / FES / Portable", but I still haven't really figured out an actual standard for it and mostly just going by feel. I figure its about time to come up with an actual standard for it because I'm seeing some instances that others are doing that just don't feel right. Take SMT: if... for example; the game is broken up into different chapters depending on who you select as your partner, so putting Hazama's Chapter on the same line makes sense because its basically just a different chapter in the same game. DemiKids Light / Dark are meant to be a pair, so that makes sense too. The ones I'm not sure about are things like SMT 20XX and its prequel Devil's Colosseum and Persona 4 Arena and its sequel Ultimax. Devil's Colosseum could probably be on the same line as SMT 20XX, but I'm not sure that Ultimax should be on the same line as P4 Arena. I think my guideline has probably been based on the amount of content added, and whether its actually a whole new game or just a supplementary game; its obvious for enhanced ports like P3/''FES''/''P'' and P4/''G'' that they're just supplementary, but what about P4A/''U''? Is there enough story in fighting games that they should be on separate lines? Most of the cellphone games are just supplementary games, so most of them should be paired with their origin game, so maybe the guideline should be that just supplementary cellphone games (if.../''Hazama's''), remakes (P4/''G''), and games made in pairs (DemiKids) should be listed on the same line, but all proper, full-length console games should be listed separately (P4A and P4AU listed separate)? (This still leaves 20XX and 20XXDC iffy though) I'd also like to suggest that non-game media be somehow separated in the appearances listings from their games. Should this be done by different headings (h2 appearances, h3 games, h3 media) or just further indentation (listed with their inspiration game but with ** instead of *)? I think the latter would be the best way to go about it. Thoughts? Tathra (talk) 21:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :The way I prefer for the Appearance section is by putting the list like so ie in Tohru Adachi's article: *''Persona 4'': Major Character *''Persona 4 Manga'': Major Character *''Persona 4 The Animation'': Major Character *''Persona 4 Golden'': Major Character; Jester Arcana Social Link *''Persona 4 The Golden Animation'': Major Character *''Persona 4 Arena'': Mentioned by Kurosawa *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'': DLC Playable Character/Navigator; Protagonist (Episode Adachi) :By doing so the user can put in a snippet or condensed statement on what role the subject plays ie Protagonist, Antagonist, Cameo etc. Bunching them together might work if the subject plays a similar role in the media that is a consecutive series but I feel it better to do it like the one above. BLUER一番 22:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) when the character or demon's role is different in each entry, then they should be separate lines, but when they're the exact same, imo it looks better to simply put them together; so adachi's would look something like this: *''Persona 4'': Major Character **''Persona 4 (Manga): Major Character *''Persona 4 Golden'': Major Character; Jester Arcana Social Link **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Major Character *''Persona 4 Arena'': Mentioned *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'': DLC Character; Protagonist (Episode Adachi) for characters, its not really that big a deal since they're often not in very many games (though if their role is the exact same in remakes/paired games/extremely similar games/media, it doesnt make much sense to list each one separately); its mostly just an issue for demon pages, since some of them have some really long listings. shortening them by grouping remakes/paired games together makes them easier to sort through, and indenting the non-game entries can make them a bit easier to sort through as well. Tathra (talk) 04:22, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Let's go through some of the long listings and see if we can get a consensus on what works and not what doesn't ^^. BLUER一番 05:54, September 29, 2014 (UTC) i've already done most of the major demon pages while going through and standardizing, so i'm having trouble finding good examples of ones that i havent revised. Lucifer is an example of one that's condensed as much as it can be with several non-game media included so show what that looks like; Pixie would be another decent one. the separation of non-game media isnt that widespread yet and i would like to get some input on that before doing it on lots of pages. the condensing has been going on for a while without anybody saying anything, so i'm assuming there's no issue with the idea of it; the only ones i'm not entirely sure about being what i mentioned above, Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX and Shin Megami Tensei 20XX: Devil's Colosseum (should probably be paired imo) and Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (probably shouldn't be - like Jiraiya, and not Tomoe Gozen). long appearances listings are the ones that benefit most from condensing, but standardizing the appearances listings everywhere is the ultimate goal, so its not only for the long/repetitious ones, and since its for standardizing, there needs to be a good description/guideline for it rather than simply going by feel like i have been. Tathra (talk) 07:06, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Since the format of Listing done by Tathra has been widely implemented without any problems, I say it's fit to put as part of the Manual of Style. BLUER一番 01:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) i just can't figure out a concise, elegant way of stating it. the indenting of associated media is easy (Media associated with or based on a game should be indented underneath it, eg, Persona -trinity soul-'' should be indented under ''Persona 3, except when a demon or character is in a non-game media and not in the game on which the media is based, eg, if a demon is in Raidou Kuzunoha vs The Lone Marebito but not in one of the Raidou Kuzunoha games, then The Lone Marebito should not be indented). the best i can come up with for listing on the same line is, "Games that come in pairs (Devil Children) and remakes/enhancedports (Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable) should be listed on the same line, so long as that demon's or character's role remains the same, (eg, Persona 3 Portable should be listed separately for characters who are Portable-exclusive Social Links, and for demons whose Arcana is different in Portable or FES than it was in FES or Persona 3)" but that still leaves the ones like Persona 4 Arena and Arena Ultimax and SMT: 20XX and 20XX Devil's Colosseum, which it probably wouldn't hurt to pair, but i can't think of any way to say that while still having Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment listed separately. Tathra (talk) 23:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC)